Three's A Crowd
by Greendogg
Summary: What starts out a normal day leads to one mishap after another for a certain group of New Yorkers.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to ABC and Warner Bros. Contains parodies and possibly cameos by characters from the original 1980s TV series.**

It started out as typically Tuesday morning in New York, blue sky, birds singing... yep, it was normal all right, but then again… maybe not. "Sure, I'm off on Friday… uh-huh… yeah that's fine." Currently, Val was talking on the phone with one of her cousins. "Central Park's a great spot… ok; I'll see you then… what? I'll ask, I'd love for them to come and… hang on Kris, I got another call… hello? Oh, hi Georgie, no I haven't heard from Ryan; he left for work a couple hours ago… yeah, I'll tell him if he calls back… I'm doing ok and you? That's good… yes; my fridge is running, thank you for asking." The next thing Val heard was laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Will do, bye." She said to Georgie before hanging up.

A couple seconds later, she switched back over to Kris. "Sorry about that, Kris, now when are you coming out here again? Thursday? And your plane gets here at noon, right? 12:30. 'kay, got it."

(Doorbell rings)

"Oh, I gotta go, there's somebody here from UPS, bye." And with that, Val got off the phone and went to the front door.

_Meanwhile…_

While Val went to answer the door, Georgie Sutton was sitting outside of a local Starbucks. Letting out a loud sigh he looked down the street, obviously bored.

"What's takin' him?" he wondered. He glanced at his watch for a moment. It was a quarter to seven, though he had only been waiting for Ryan for about fifteen minutes. "Maybe I should just head over to the park." Georgie concluded. But then something caught his eye; it was a gray squirrel. "Well, hello." He greeted the squirrel, who looked up at him. Georgie smiled, he pulled out a small bag of trail mix out of his jacket pocket. This was too good not to pass up. "Almond?" he asked before tossing one to the squirrel. Georgie chuckled, "This isn't too bad," he said to himself as he watched the squirrel chew on the nut and then running off. "Oh no, it's Mickey." Georgie noticed a dark gray pigeon land near the table he was sitting at. Mickey was a typical New York pigeon but sometimes when to great lengths to get food, including Georgie's. "Not today," said Georgie who quickly grabbed the half eaten cheese danish in front of him.

Two seconds later, his cell phone rang:

"Hello? Oh, hey… I'm fine and you? Uh-huh… eh, same old; same old. What was that? Yeah, I saw that episode last night… Jimmy Kimmel knows how to pick 'em doesn't he? All right, I'll talk to ya later, bye…" Georgie then hung up his phone but during that time he had forgotten about his danish!

"Ooh, that Ronnie; he's a tr…" next the Georgie knew, Mickey had taken off, with the remains of his pastry in his beak. "My danish! You rat…" Georgie yelled, he watched the bird until it was no longer in sight. He groaned for a moment, "Mickey the pigeon stole your pastry again?" someone asked him.

"Pfft… yeah, he did." Georgie answered, he looked up and noticed Ryan standing across from him. "I'm telling you, there's something fishy about that bird."

"Georgie, he's a pigeon. They eat, sleep, fly and sit on telephone lines." Ryan pointed out. "You're forgetting one thing, they also…"

Two taxis and mini van drove by, blocking out Georgie's voice.

"Well, yeah… but c'mon, it's not this guy sits outside your window every night watching you sleep." Said Ryan.

"You have a point," Georgie agreed.

"I picked up some bagels on the way over," Ryan announced.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?" Georgie asked as he pulled a sourdough bagel and small package of cream cheese out of the bag.

"Nothin' this one's on me." Ryan replied.

"So, you dig up anything new?"

Georgie took a sip of a latte he bought earlier before answering.

"About the Vs?"

"No, about Jay Leno's comedy tour… of course I meant the Vs!" said Ryan.

Swallowing hard, Georgie looked at his friend.

"Nope, nothing new, except Chad Decker being on some radio talk show yesterday."

"Oh, that's old news." Ryan answered.

"Yes, but folks are still talking about it." Georgie pointed out.

"Yep," Ryan sighed. Next to Good morning America, Regis and Kelly and the other big network newscasters; Chad had moved up from being a small time reporter in the last couple weeks.

"It's funny, out of all the people Anna picked to do the interviews and press regarding the Vs she had choose this nut." said Georgie.

"Yeah, Chad's a screwball, but he was also one of the few people who asked Anna

a question when she came here." Ryan added.

"True, but honestly… are there any ugly Visitors?" Georgie asked.

Ryan pulled out his wallet and showed Georgie a photo.

"Does Uncle Bucky mean anything to you?"

Georgie shuddered at seeing this.

"That's what everyone says." Ryan confessed, regarding the photo. He then proceeded to close his wallet and place it back into his right pocket.

"I can see why," Georgie said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"That new friend of yours, Josh… pulled it off."

"He sure did… I missed you, man." Ryan continued.

A day or so ago, Joshua managed to help Georgie get off the ship and so far, things seemed to back to normal.

After a couple seconds, Georgie smiled. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through… it was just like the movies. Surgical instruments, chart… cold table…"

Ryan gasped, "You were abducted by aliens!" he exclaimed.

It wasn't long before the two of them started laughing.

On the other side of town, it was a different story.

"Ok, left…" said Tyler, the three pigeons sitting in front of him did as they were told and looked to the left. "Right," Tyler continued and pointed right; the pigeons now looked to the right. "Up." The trio of pigeons then looked up, following Tyler's hands. "Good,"

All three pigeons cooed happily and glanced at their owner with friendly looks on their faces. Currently, Tyler was outside waiting for Brandon and decided to check on his pigeons. It wasn't long before he grabbed some birdseed out of a bag and fed the trio. Two months ago, one of Tyler's neighbors who owned pigeons had given him a couple pairs. "Here ya go, Lester," and left some bird seed in front of a white pigeon. "Eat up, Nestor," he said to the second one, which was a brown and white bird. "Dig in, Buster." Tyler noticed the black and gray pigeon; Buster wasn't eating like the others.

"What's the matter, Buster? You haven't your breakfast."

Buster just cooed in reply.

"Eh, you're probably not hungry right now." Tyler concluded. He grabbed a post it note, wrote down a couple sentences and tied it to one of Buster's legs. Having spent time working with his pigeons, Tyler was curious about seeing if one of them could fly across town and back. "I need you to take this message to Lisa." He said as he picked up Buster.

"Do you know who Lisa is…?"

Buster simply blinked.

"Do you know where Lisa lives?" Tyler asked,

Buster bobbed his head, as if he was nodding.

"Great," Tyler continued before letting him go.

Buster quickly took off but nearly crash landed, letting out a surprised yelp in the process. After waiting for a minute, Tyler saw him heading towards Manhattan.

"Take your time, Buster… pace yourself!" Tyler called out.

He then looked at his other pigeons, "Maybe I should've sent Nestor." He muttered. Buster was a young stray pigeon Tyler took in three weeks ago after finding him one rainy day. He had tried releasing Buster several times but the pigeon kept coming back. Since then, Buster had been living with the other pigeons and seemed to be doing well. The young pigeon was almost near Manhattan, he passed by the Brooklyn and Manhattan bridges, turned left and within a few minutes he made it.

After a few more turns, he headed towards Central Park. Though Buster wasn't the only one having a rough morning…

MORE TO COME…

Ok, a few notes here…

The whole 'I've been abducted' thing are quotes from the 1990s cartoon '101 Dalmatians: the series' from the episode: 'Cadpig behind bars.'

The last scene with the pigeons is from the 90s cartoon 'Hey Arnold!' from the episode 'The Pigeon man'.

The pigeons mentioned, Lester and Nestor are loosely based on pigeons a friend of mine used own, Mickey and Buster's appearances are based on Chewy and his son, Stewart, two wild pigeons who live in my neighborhood.

Spoiler warning: Other characters appear in the next chapter as well as few more comedy type scenes.

Since I have other writing and art projects I'm working on, I'll be updating this once a month. So look for the next chapter sometime in June.

Until then…

Ciao ya'll!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
